the Buds of Somethinbg New
by akeppelgirl
Summary: Lily is a 5th year at Hogwarts. she is a seer and all of the sudden that secret is in danger of getting out. What will happen when someone takes advantage of her? Who is this mysterious new girl, and what is her story? LP/OC. please R&R. *I own nothing, its all J.K Rowling's... except for y OC's*


**Hey! This is my first Fanfic, I apologies before hand for any spelling errors of mistakes... and if I'm slow to update it is because I'm busy. Please Read and Review! Tell me if you have any ideas for the story or if it's a good or bad story! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer****: As mush as I want to I don't own Harry Potter, its J.K Rowling's. I only own my OC...**

**Chapter 1**

_Ginny poked Harry wake as the baby monitor told her that Lily was up again with bad dreams. _

"_Hmm," Mumbled Harry half awake._

"_Its your turn, dear," Ginny responded before rolling over and slipping back into sleep._

_Harry grabbed a robe and groggily walked into Lily's room. "sshhhh, you'll wake mommy," Harry whispered as she climbed into his outstretched arms, "what is wrong dear? Did you have a bad dream?"_

"_Daddy!" was all the poor three year old sobbed into his shoulder._

"_want to come sleep with mommy and daddy?" he offered. Lily had always loved to sleep with her parents. She loved the safety and comfort she felt from being in between them, the two most accomplished wizards of their generation._

_She nodded into his shoulder. He put her down between them and Ginny rolled over and embraced the little girl affectionately, who returned the hug with as much love. Harry smiled down at his two favorite girls, "I love you," he said smiling down at them. Ginny leaned over and kissed him in response. Lily giggled, "do you find this funny, being between us, squirt?" Harry played as he tickled her. She loved the nickname her dad had given her. Only he was allowed to use it though, and mommy, though she preferred, 'monkey' or 'silly'._

That had been 9 years ago and I wondered why that memory leapt to me while I slept. It was strange, they had suspected even then that I was a seer back then, but it wasn't common knowledge. I didn't need anymore attention for being the last of a dying kind, I had enough being the 'chosen-ones' and the top player for the holy harpies daughter. I got enough public pressure to be great already.

But I let it go I she suddenly remembered why today was so special, _I'm going to Hogwarts!_ As I curled her hair, did my make-up and brushed my teeth I thought of all my memories their.

"Squirt! You have 5 minutes to get down here or we will be late!" called James. Unlike his namesake, James was kind and thoughtful, though notoriously impatient. He was also very much a woman's man, but he was VERY faithful to his long time girlfriend Alice Longbottom. She was sweet and pretty and her and James had been dating for 4 months, though mum and dad knew nothing of it.

I cleared my head as I grabbed my toast and ran into the living room to floo to Kings Cross Station. "Everyone got everything?" Ginny checked, fixing James shirt and smoothing Albus's hair. "we are good dear," Harry responded soothingly.

I kissed my parents farewell and pecked my sister Katrina's cheek. "bye!" I waved as I hooped aboard the train. Up and down the train I searched for my cousins and eventually I decided to just take an empty one. "Lily! You look great by the way," Marcus Thomas smiled his goofy grin, "can I sit here?"

"sure, go ahead."

Just as I responded in walked Mia, his twin. "Lily, how are you? You look gorgeous!" Mia said sitting next to me. I got up to hug her. Mia and I were best friends, had been ever since 1st year. _Wow, was first year really 5 years ago? Were we really 5__th__ years?! _

My friendship with Mia was probably what kept me from doing anything about my feelings for Marcus. Sure, I knew he was the biggest womanizer that this school will ever see, but... he was attractive, and funny, and dashing, and charming.

I excused herself to go find my cousin and use the Lou when someone bumped my shoulder, in the background I barely registered repeated apologies. I turned ready to rebuke them, but when I faced the culprit I bit my tongue as I looked into the guilty eyes of a girl much smaller than me with chestnut brown hair that reminded me of pasta. Her hair was wavy and a mix of brown and blonde, but the most stunning part of her was her brilliant blue eyes. They were clear and obviously beautiful. I cleared my throat and said, "its okay, would you like to sit with me in my compartment? I don't think I we have ever met"

The girl offered a small smile and said, "Aeonna."

I returned the smile, "Lily, Lily Potter."

As we walked into the compartment laughing over a small joke she had said, I realized that Rose was sitting talking with Mia. Marcus reading his book and looked up when they entered. "Hey, this is Aeonna, Aeonna this is Marcus a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you," Marcus stuck his hand out as he smiled genuinely

"you too," Aeonna said shyly with a blush creeping up her face.

"so, are you in one of the other houses?"

A confused look past her delicate features, "no, I have a complicated past, I already got sorted... Im new, im a gryffindor."

"Us too! I know we will be great friends! Ill help you get the hang of things if you want," I gave her a big smile.

"Lily, can I talk to you outside, please?" Marcus looked at me pleadingly. _Wonder what's up, _Lily mused. "Sure."

As soon as we were outside he pulled me into to a broom cupboard. _Who knew trains had broom cupboards?_

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to him. He looked into my eyes and then kissed me. You know how you here about those long, tender first kisses? This wasn't one of those, this was hungry and desperate. His tongue pushed against my lips and I granted him access. He started exploring as I got goosebumps all up and down my body. He pushed me against the wall, working on getting my shirt off. I pulled away so he could get it off my head. "Lily," my name sounded so much better when he was saying it in that gentle whisper. I had never done something like this before and the speed everything was going at was probably why my actions were based on feelings instead of reason. _Heck if reasons been keeping me from doing this, than everyone one should rely on feelings!_

"Marcus, dear, shouldn't we slow down,"

"I don't want to, you have a big cup size my dear," he looked down and cupped my breasts. He started to work them with his fingers.

I blushed, totally embarrassed by his previous comment and he kissed my neck while fumbling trying to take off my bra. Suddenly I felt his tongue on my breast and I crouched so it was now on my lips. I chewed his bottom lip and he suddenly attacked with his tongue exploring ever crevice of my mouth. He wouldn't be distracted though, as soon as he was down there he worked his way down my neck, back to my breast. "Marcus, stop please," I pleaded gently. He ignored me.

A little more sternly I said, "Stop, Marcus, just kissing till you make a commitment."

"I commit to love you," he looked up at me. My gaze told him that wasn't enough, so he got down on one knee and said, "Lily Luna Potter, will you go out with me?"

I laugh and say, "that's better, yes, of course I will."

"Now can I get back to what I was doing?"

I shake my heads at him and whisper, "No. this is a new thing to both of us and I don't want to rush in."

He sighs and kisses me again, I kiss him back with just as much passion. We should get back. I sigh as I feel his bare skin against my chest. _When did he take his shirt off?_

"we should get back, the others will be wondering."

I start fumbling with my bra and his arms twirl up to it and fold it in place while I start do the clasps. He takes advantage of the situation and starts kneading my breasts. "stop," I was annoyed at his immaturity. "Look you give me a good shag and I'll be your boyfriend for a couple of weeks, ok?"

"No way! What is up with you? I cant believe you!" with tears in my eyes I ran out.

I ran into the compartment, expecting to spill the whole story out to my 2 best friends, rose and Mia. As I rushed in I saw an unexpected figure leaning over a book reading. _Crap, I forgot about Aeonna. Where is Rose? And Mia? Surely it is to early for Scorpious and Rose to be hitting the broom cupboards. What about Mia? She broke up with her boyfriend... didn't she?_

"Are you okay?"

She must have been staring at me while I thought because she closed her book and scooted closser, putting a hand on mine with a sympathetic look on her face. _should I open up to her? She seems trustworthy... _'Marcus just tried to shag me, he has never done that before," I sigh and blush scarlet red. I tell her everything, done to his saying the shagpart. _What had I seen in him?!_

"This is not your fault, DON'T blame yourself and just try and stay away from him," she advised as she looked me in the eye," Trust me, I know how it is. You want to blame yourself and for a while you just want to give them a second chance, you want to believe anything but the truth. Believe this, HE forced HIMSELF on YOU, not the other way here if you need a shoulder to cry on."

I hugged her, "thanks, I really appreciate it."


End file.
